


The Mage Dungeon

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack
Genre: Collars, M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tangentially related, a commissioned work for WindMageMaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mage Dungeon

Ortho smiled at Growlie as she looked him up and down. He was quite the looker, especially with all that blood on him and intestines...

All that fake blood, she reminded herself. It was a Halloween party, and she was here for one reason. And that would be to get Growlie to leave with her tonight. Preferably under his own volition, although she could drag him out forcibly. Maybe. Zombies could be awfully strong when they wanted to be, or so some movies made her believe. Growlie could likely be strong even if he wasn't a zombie tonight. She didn't think she was going to have to force him though. He had already been drinking a bit, and while certainly not drunk, he seemed very amicable to conversation. He was talking to a very striking Slenderman, who had put his...or her height to good use. The Slenderman bowed slightly before walking away, leaving an amused looking Growlie behind.

Ortho grinned as she walked over to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. He blinked before smiling at her as he wrapped an arm around her waist. “Nice costume. Looks like something from...Sailor Moon maybe?” he said, laughing as she nodded, smiling at him.

“Tell you what, why don't we go somewhere...quieter...” he said, still smiling at her.

_...this is going to be so much easier than I ever hoped for_ she thought before nodding, pulling at his hand. His hand was soft and warm, although the warmth could be from the alcohol she herself had earlier. The tiniest pang of regret worked through her, leaving a metallic taste in her mouth before she shook her head. If everything went well, she could make it up to Growlie later.

“Already know a place? Kinky, I like that,” Growlie said with a laugh, following her as she lead him away from the party. The sounds of the party grew distant as they walked through the small town, the sound of darkness and the late night taking over. They walked away together, Growlie stumbling at times trying to keep up. As she pulled out a key and a handkerchief from a pocket hidden somewhere in her costume, she turned towards Growlie, pressing a finger to her lips. She gently pulled his head down, wrapping the handkerchief around his eyes as she unlocked the door. “Oooh, even kinkier,” he said, unable to see her smirking at him as he said it. He leaned against the door frame as Ortho opened the door before almost falling inside the house as the door swung inwards. Ortho caught him with a chuckle, helping him inside.

Leading him through the house, she pushed him onto the nearby bed before starting to tie him up. “Ohho, wow! You...you really know what you want when you want it,” Growlie said as he was tied up completely, before she was removing his blindfold. She allowed his eyes to adjust to the darker light inside the house before she got off the bed, opening a door.

Growlie blinked for a moment as he saw who was behind the door, mouth working as he tried to find words that would convey his incredibly disbelief.

The person waited patiently for him to find the words, smirking as he stood tall in the doorway. Ortho also waited, keen to hear what Growlie would say once his brain started working again.

“...a crown? Really? Isn't that a bit much of a costume?” Growlie managed to say. WindMageMaster was wearing an elegant crimson cape, a bejewelled crown, and seemed to be wielding a trident and possibly a whip. Mage shook his head as Ortho giggled, waving as she shut the door behind herself, leaving Growlie and the elegantly garbed figure alone. “Wait! Ortho! Nooooo don't leave me with him!” he shouted before falling silent as the figure stood over him, long cape draped around the bed. “You...you aren't going to use that trident on me, are you WindMageMaster?” Growlie said, trying to keep his voice calm.

“No, but I might use the whip if you're bad...or maybe if you're very very good,” Mage said with a grin. Growlie bit his lip, frowning slightly. He had been tricked by Ortho, but at the very least it wasn't the worst person to be tricked into seeing. Growlie did have to admit Mage was able to pull off the crown and cape rather well, although the trident was a bit scary. He was hoping it was one of those plastic tridents and that the lighting in the house was just making him think it might be real. He blinked as Mage leaned over the bed, placing the crown next to the bed.

“Now what to do with a tied up Growlie, looking all fine like that as a zombie. Might have to give Ortho a raise, finding you looking all nice like that,” Mage said, trailing a finger down along Growlie's chest. Growlie growled, earning an amused chuckle from Mage. He pulled against the bindings before giving an exasperated tch sound. Mage laughed gently. “She's very good at tying people up. Now be a good boy, and stop struggling so much. Unless you like having your wrists all bruised and bloody. Might look...nice...” Mage said, earning a slightly annoyed frown from Growlie.

“So lucky for you, I prefer my toys to enjoy my using them, so we're going to start off slowly,” Mage said as he pulled out some lube from the end table next to the bed. He made a great show of removing the gaudy jewellery that adored his fingers and wrists before pouring some of the lube onto his fingers, spreading it around to warm it up. “Not going to beg me to bring Ortho back? Charmed by my devilishly handsome looks already? Mage said with a flip of his hair. Growlie rolled his eyes before biting his lip as Mage worked a single finger inside him. “Awh, going to remain quiet the entire time? I'll enjoy it no matter how quiet or loud you are. Although I promise the walls are very solid, you can get as loud as you want.” Mage placed his right hand onto Growlie's stomach, keeping him from wiggling around.

It was as the second finger went in that Growlie had to bite back a groan as Mage hit his prostate, sending shivers down his spine. Mage grinned, fingers hitting the spot again, pulling a groan out of Growlie. Growlie was starting to sweat, the paint covering his body starting to bleed and run, marring the otherwise clean sheets. Growlie couldn't care less about the bedsheets, although the faint idea that the paint could make him stick to the bed flitted through his mind before it was torn away with a groan as Mage's fingers dragged him back to the present.

After a moment, Mage seemed happy with the faint noises he was able to pull out of Growlie, he turned his attentions to himself as he slicked himself up. Growlie winced as Mage started to slowly push into him, biting his tongue to keep from whimpering. Mage seemed to notice his discomfort, and gave him some time to adjust before he started to push in deeper.

“You couldn't have like...used a condom?” Growlie managed to say between gasps, face sweating, hair slicked against his head. Mage blinked before laughing, burying his face against Growlie's shoulder.

“You're being held hostage and used as a sex toy, but you're more worried about condoms?” Mage said with a laugh before composing himself, continuing to fuck Growlie, hands on his shoulders. Growlie rolled his eyes.

“You're running some kind of demented sex dungeon, so yes, I'm worried about you using condoms. Who knows who else you've done this to?” Mage chuckled as he slid a hand down Growlie's chest, starting to stroke his dick. Growlie groaned, unable to continue his diatribe against Mage before he was cumming with a groan, semen coating his chest and Mage's hand. Mage hissed as he buried himself deep into Growlie, cumming hard. Growlie made an annoyed face as he felt Mage fill him before Mage was leaning over, giving him a surprisingly gentle kiss on the lips.

“Want to go see the others I have in the “demented sex dungeon” already? Mage said with a chuckle as he climbed off of Growlie and off the bed, grabbing his crown as he placed it back on his head along with his pants.

“...you already have others?” Growlie said as Mage dragged him off the bed, clipping a pair of handcuffs around his wrists while clipping a collar around his neck. He helped the now cuffed Growlie to put on his pants that had gotten discarded when Ortho had tied him up.

“I'll have to get you a better collar eventually, but that'll do for now. Stop trying to remove the handcuffs,” Mage said as he pulled Growlie through the house before opening it up into a much more brightly lit room. 

Growlie blinked, raising a hand to his eyes.

“Should have known you'd get him next,” an amused voice. Growlie blinked before he saw Rice sitting on a nearby couch, half undressed. Alex was wearing a collar also, although his seemed to be much nicer, as well as a pair of wrist cuffs. One of the wrist cuffs was secured to a nearby wall with a long chain.

“Why does he get a nice collar?” Growlie said. Mage sighed, putting his face in his hand.

“I already said I'll get you a nicer one eventually. Growlie, Rice. Rice, Growlie. Now let's see...” Mage said as he pulled a chain off the wall, securing it through the handcuffs. “Now stay there and talk with Rice while I find you a better collar and wristcuffs so you quite your whining,” Mage said, waving his hand as he closed the door behind him.

Growlie stared at Rice before sitting down on the opposite end of the couch, staring at him. “So uh...how long have you been here?” Growlie said, clearly trying to figure out what the best kind of small talk would be for this situation. Rice grinned at him.

“About a week, give or take. You are going to help me convince Mage that despite the humorous connotations of feeding me just rice, I need to also eat other stuff if I want to survive,” Rice said before they both looked up as the door opened. Rice frowned, leaning back on the couch. “Oh hi Pause. He let you off your leash again? What did you do this time for him?” Rice said, wide smirk on his face.

Pause went crimson before collecting himself, placing the silver tray he was carrying down on the table in front of Rice and Growlie. “Stop being a dick. Now eat your rice, or otherwise I've been told I can make you eat it,” Pause said, trying to use his height and weight to his advantage to intimidate Rice.

Rice rolled his eyes, grabbing the bowl of food before he inhaled it, sticky grains of rice sticking to his fingers and mouth. “He could at least make it less sticky. Does he forget water exists for cooking rice?” Rice said.

Growlie ignored Rice's complaining, staring at Pause. Pause was dressed in a very large maid's outfit, but instead of a fancy bow or anything, he was wearing a very wilted headdress. “Did you come from a party also? How did Ortho get you all here?” Growlie said.

At the mention of Ortho's name, Pause and Rice sighed, shaking their heads. “Pause has been here for...a month? Maybe. Ortho is...Ortho is evil, but also very very nice, and evil,” Rice said. Pause nodded his head, agreeing with Rice.

“Ortho invited me out for drinks, brought me back here...dressed me up, and then well...” Pause said, trailing off.

“And then well you sold out to Mage because he's sexy. And clean shaven,” Rice said, earning a sneer from Pause.

“How many people has he uh...collected?” Growlie said.

“You, Pause, Rice, Nick Timmins, and Etho,” Mage said, causing the three of them to jump slightly. Mage grinned at them from the open door.

“You have Etho here? MUST SEE,” Growlie said, eyes wide. Pause and Rice chuckled as Mage shook his head.

“Oh no. Etho is...a special toy. No one gets to see him but me,” Mage said, smirking as Growlie sighed. “Maybe if you're very very good...”

“Fuck that, I get to see him first, Team Canada and all that. Fuck Growlie, Etho's mine,” Pause said, frowning deeply, arms crossed. Mage smiled at him faintly, causing Pause to blush and look away. “Well...if Mage wants to let me see him, I guess...” Pause said before sitting down on a plush chair.

“You have been really good lately...maybe later tonight,” Mage said indulgently, earning a bemused snort from Rice. “You've still been very bad,” Mage said, frowning at Rice.

“You've continued to feed me just rice because it “Amuses you” and seem to forget I still need proper nutrition. At least feed me rice with some meat mixed in?” Rice said with a sigh.

Mage grinned at that, pointing towards Pause. “Pause. Go get more rice. As for the meat, I think I have some of that myself,” Mage said, causing Rice to burying his face in his hands. Pause practically sprang out of his chair, eager to force Rice to eat his words.

“Oh for fucks sake, that's not what I meant...” Rice said. 

“Should have worded it better,” Mage said in a lilting chuckle as he watched Pause bring in a large bowl of rice, setting down on the table. “So a choice. Eat rice off of me, off of Growlie, or off of Pause,” Mage said, waving a hand at the bowl.

“Off of you, because otherwise you might pout,” Rice said. Mage nodded forcefully, crown tilting slightly.

“Damn right that's the right answer,” Mage said as he pulled down his pants as he sat on a nearby chair next to Pause.

“Should we...look away?” Growlie said, eyes darting between Mage, Rice, and Pause. Mage shook his head, chuckling. 

“Certainly not. Where's the fun in that?” Mage said as Rice walked over, grabbing the bowl filled with the likewise named food. Rice rolled his eyes, dumping the food on top of Mage's dick, earning an annoyed sighed from him. Mage pulled at his collar, pulling down until he was kneeling in front of the chair. “Be good. Or otherwise I get nasty. And no one wants that, right?” Mage said, voice a low purr. Pause nudged Rice in the side with a foot, glaring at him.

“Stop being a dick and just...suck his dick already dude,” Pause said. Rice rolled his eyes before leaning down, starting to suck off Mage, trying to swallow the rice as he was giving him the blowjob. 

“Go get Timmins,” Mage said to Pause. Pause jumped up, leaving the room as he went to find Timmins.

Mage groaned, threading his fingers through Rice's short hair, smirking at Growlie as Growlie's face went red watching the two of them. Pause seemed oblivious to Growlie's discomfort, focusing on Mage and Rice instead. Mage grinned as Pause came back with Nick Timmins. Pause sat back down on the chair, pulling out his own dick as Timmins pulled out a wad of cash, starting to shower on Mage. Rice waved a hand around, trying to stop the money from hitting his head before giving up as Mage gently flicked his ear, guiding him back to the blowjob.

Mage groaned as he came, holding Rice in place until letting go, fingers going lax in his hair as he relaxed against the couch. Pause had already cum, trying to wipe his hand discreatly against the chair cushions.

“You're going to have to clean that up later,” Mage said, leaning back in the chair still, watching as Rice made faces as he stood up, sitting back down on the couch next to Growlie. “Oh, don't make those faces. Actually. Keep making those faces, they're sort of cute,” Mage said. Rice wrinkled his nose at him.

“Cum and rice is not a very pleasant combination,” Rice said quietly, sticking his tongue out. Mage grinned, shrugging.

“Enjoying your stay here so far, Growlie?” Mage said, lazing against the chair, crown tilted over his eyes slightly.

“If I say no, are you going to make me do terrible things?” Growlie said. Rice and Pause chuckled.

“Fast learner,” Rice said. Growlie went red, sighing.

“Well then. Yes. I'm enjoying my time so much that I never want to leave, your Highness,” Growlie said. Mage smiled at him, eyes filled with mirth.

It was very good being the king, with his very own harem.


End file.
